Wireless communication systems often utilize characteristics of wireless communication channels between communication devices, for example for resource allocation, communication parameters selection and the like, to be used for communication with the corresponding communication devices. Such channel characteristics, in some systems, are obtained by a receiving communication device and an indication of the channel characteristics, such as channel state information, is then transmitted to a transmitting communication device. The transmitting communication device may use the channel characteristics to select communication parameters for transmissions to the receiving device. The channel characteristics, however, can vary greatly with time and frequency, and the channel characteristics indication may not be an accurate reflection of the communication channel at the time the indication is received by the transmitting device.
In cellular communication systems, channel characteristics indications may be particularly inaccurate due to relatively high levels of variance of interference in the communication channel from interfering communication device that are operating in neighboring cells.